


When Duty Calls

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair come to the aid of an elderly neighbor who was robbed while out shopping.Sentinel BingoNeighbors/Neighborhoods





	When Duty Calls

When Duty Calls  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair come to the aid of an elderly neighbor who was robbed while out shopping.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Gen  
Prompt: neighbor/neighborhood  
Word Count: 1663  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do.

 

Jim and Blair were sitting down eating dinner. Blair was filling Jim in on what had happened at the station while Jim was in court, when suddenly, Jim cocked his head to the right and was listening to something or someone. 

Blair knew by now that he just needed to let Jim do his thing and then Jim would share with him. 

Jim stood up and said, “It’s Mrs. Jensen. Come with me.”

The doors opened on the elevator and poor 87 year old Mrs. Jensen was crying in the elevator.

Blair helped her out and asked, “What happened?”

“I was mugged. He took my purse and my groceries. I had all my money in my purse. I don’t know what I’m going to do for the month. It’s only the beginning of the month. I have no family to count on to help me. And I think he might have sprained my wrist.”

Jim examined her wrist gently. “Sorry, Mrs. Jensen, but it’s a fracture.”

“My insurance card was in my purse. I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed. 

“How did your wrist get broken?” Blair asked. 

“I was fighting him off. I knew if he got my purse, I would be a goner for sure. He was too strong and too young. I bet he wasn’t a day over 20.”

“Did you get a good look at him?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I remember everything about him. Even his tattoos on his neck. They were very strange. I took notice while he was man-handling me so that I could give a description.”

“Let’s get you up to the hospital and then we’ll go to the station and file a report. Or did you want me to call an ambulance?” Jim wondered. 

“Oh, Lord no. They cost too much. I would take a ride from you. I don’t know if they’ll treat me without my card.”

Blair hugged her gently and said, “Don’t worry, we’ll handle everything.”

Jim could tell she was on the verge of tears again. Then he noticed that her blouse was torn. “Mrs. Jensen, would you like to change your blouse?”

She looked down and cried. “This was one of the last things my husband gave to me before he passed. Yes, I would like to change.”

“If you give it to me, I’ll take it to the dry cleaners and see if they fix it for you. They do alterations, so maybe they could work miracles,” Blair offered. 

“Oh, that would be wonderful. Jim, I don’t have my keys to my apartment.”

“It’s okay, I know how to get in. Let me get my tools. Blair, stay with her, please.”

“I wasn’t going anywhere. Mrs. Jensen, never fight them. He could have killed you.”

“I know, Blair, but I also know that I needed that money and everything else.”

“Did you have any credit cards in there?” 

“No, thankfully, I use no credit cards. Just my cash, my checkbook and my insurance cards.”

Jim walked back over to the door where they were standing and said, “This is how we get in sometimes.” 

She watched in awe as Jim got the door open in no time flat. 

Jim looked around while she was changing and asked Blair, “She needs to stay with us tonight until we get her locks changed. He has her address and her keys. He could come back.”

Blair nodded his head in agreement and smiled when Mrs. Jensen came out with a fresh blouse on. 

“You’re going to stay with us for a few days, if that’s all right with you. We want to get your locks changed and make sure your house is safe again,” Blair said. 

“I can’t take advantage of you boys like that.”

Jim shook his head no and said, “Don’t be silly, you’ll stay with us. I’ve known you for 11 years. You know you’re safe with us.”

“Thank you, Jim and Blair. Now, I’m ready to go to the hospital.”

Jim helped her get into the truck and she sat in the middle. “This is a great truck, Jim. I’ve always admired it. So did my husband.”

“It’s a keeper, that’s for sure.”

The rest of the trip, Blair told her stories about things that happened at the station and she laughed in all the right places. Jim was amazed as how with it she was after fighting off an attacker and having a broken wrist.

When they arrived, Jim paid for her medical. She didn’t have her insurance card and the hospital wouldn’t treat her if she didn’t pay up front. When Jim paid, Mrs. Jensen cried again. 

They took her back after about ten minutes, it was a slow day, and took x-rays before they set her wrist. They called Jim and Blair back to see the doctor. 

“Detective Ellison?” Doctor Stevens asked. 

“Yes, I’m Jim Ellison. How is she doing?”

“I hope you get this creep off the street soon. She’s worried. She has no food or money for the month. All her friends have passed already. She has no one.”

“That’s not exactly true, Doctor. She’s got us. We’ve known her for years. We’re going to take very good care of her, don’t you worry about her at all.”

“I need someone to look after her for three days. To make sure she’s doing fine. When he knocked her down, she got a slight concussion.”

Blair said, “Oh my God, she didn’t even tell us he knocked her down.”

“Do you know anyone that can keep an eye on her for three days?” the doctor asked. 

“I’ll take the first two days and Jim will take the third. Don’t worry about her. We’ll make sure that she’s taken care of.”

“Doc, is she up to filing a police report?”

“As long as you watch her and make sure she doesn’t get dizzy or anything like that.”

They left the hospital and filed her report at the station. She even gave a description to the sketch artist and they all had a good look at this piece of shit that attacked an 87 year old woman. He was six feet tall, why was he picking on a 5 foot tall woman? 

When they arrived home, Jim and Blair helped her pack her things into a bag and moved her over to their house. Jim called a locksmith and got it all set up. She would have new locks the following day.

*

Three days later, Mrs. Jensen felt much better and was helping Jim clean the house while making dinner. He tried to stop her, but she wasn’t having it. 

She did almost all the cooking, which was very nice for the guys. Jim was sitting at the table when Rafe came to the door. 

“Come on in, did you find him?”

“We sure did. That awesome sketch practically had his name on the bottom. We also have Mrs. Jensen’s purse and wallet. We had enough of her other things so we could let you have these right away. He no longer has the key to your house, Ma’am. He did spend all of your money. I’m sorry. But, the station house took up a collection and here is the envelope with some money for your month.” Rafe looked very proud as he handed the envelope to Mrs. Jensen. 

Mrs. Jensen opened the envelope and counted it and a tear slid down her cheek. Rafe looked worried. Jim smiled and said, “She’s happy, Rafe. Tell everyone thank you at the station. When she’s feeling better maybe she’ll bake some of her famous cookies.”

“I’ll bake them soon. Thank you, Detective Rafe. I would like to send a thank you to everyone, how would I get their names?”

“Oh, we didn’t keep track of who contributed. We had a glass jar and everyone just put money in. Then we took it to the bank and they changed the coins and small bills into 100 bills for you.”

Mrs. Jensen hugged Rafe and said, “Could you please hug everyone for me?”

Jim burst out laughing. Rafe wasn’t a hugger. “Yes, Ma’am, I will.”

Jim walked Rafe to the door and closed it after him. When he turned she said, “Guess how much money is in here?”

“How much?” Jim inquired. 

“I’m still in shock, there is $1,200.00. I won’t have to worry about groceries now. And I can pay you back for the hospital.”

“We’re going to set up a new rule. From now on, when we go to the grocery store, we’ll stop by and see if you would like to go with us. I don’t want you walking alone again. That’s asking for trouble.”

Blair walked in the front door at that moment and said, “I just saw Rafe. He said they collected $1,200.00. That’s awesome. No worrying about groceries now. Right?”

Mrs. Jensen hugged Blair and then Jim. “I don’t know what I would have done without you boys.”

“That’s what neighbors are for,” Jim answered. 

“You’re more like family to me. Thank you for everything.” She hugged them once more and went into the kitchen to finish cleaning out the refrigerator.

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair hello. “Good day, Chief?”

“The best. We work at a fantastic place. And I’m glad that Mrs. Jensen doesn’t have to worry about anything for this month. I think we should take her shopping once a month,” Blair said. 

“I already told her that she’s going to the store once a week with us.”

“Oh good. I should have known you would have handled it. Dinner smells great. Let’s go see what we can help with,” Blair suggested. 

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
